


When the Angels Cried

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: Son of a King (Rhys is Jack's Son AU) [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Axton is easy to decive, Canonical Character Death, Dark!Angel, Gen, Good Dad Jack, Jack taught Angel how to manipulate people, Lilith is a Psychopath, Where Angels fear to thread (pt.2) AU, Younger!Angel, and noone can change my thoughts on her, she is like sixteen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Axton didn't knew what to expect when they went to face the 'Guardian Angel', Handsome Jack's lethal weapon, but he certanly didn't expect that it was a little girl, no more than sixteen years old, with the most innocent eyes he had ever saw





	When the Angels Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Another 'Setting drabble' for the multi-chapter story I'm writing about this AU. This is an AU of the second part of the mission "Where Angels fear to thread" and is setted before 'The King has fell'

Her father had always told her that she had the face of an angel, that with her smile and with only her gaze she could have brought whole armies to their knees. He had always told her that her voice could convince even the most stubborn, and the most paranoid. He had told her she had a natural gift and he had helped her refine it.  
Angel had seen (and performed) massacres that a child of her age would never have to see (and do), and yet, if the situation demanded it, her eyes were the most innocent that anyone could ever see. She – who was the most powerful Siren in the Universe as her father used to say to her often – was able to look utterly defenseless, a sweet innocent and helpless child.

  
When the Vault Hunters, enemies of her father had entered the Core, Angel had done what she did the best... she smiled and looked at them as sweetly as she could and immediately saw them lower their weapons and take a small step back. They seemed confused ... almost shocked. Angel would have laughed at their expressions if she had not known it would make her less trustworthy than she wanted to.  
With her mind she had already alerted her father's troops, she just had to distract the Vault Hunters enough and then it would all be over, with the Vault Hunters gone they would win and her father – with her and her brother's help – could clean up Pandora from the scum that inhabited it.  
Everything would have been fine, the little girl had thought. Before an energetic shock wave shone the shield surrounding her. The Fire Siren coming out of her Phasewalk, her crazed yellow eyes staring at her.

  
Angel felt her smile disappear as she looked at Lilith ... she, she was the siren that her father had captured in New Haven and had charged the Vault key since then ... what the hell was she doing there? With the Vault Hunters not the less?!  
Involuntarily, she spread her wings wide, felt her power flow through her veins while she activated all the turrets in the room, pointing them at the Fire Siren.  
She hoped the Vault Hunters would take it as a sign of fear rather than as a sign of ... aggression.  
One of the Vault Hunters, the Commando approached Lilith, cautious of the turrets pointed at him. "Lils, she is a child, leave her alone"

  
"She! She is not a 'child', Commando, she's a monster like her father!" The red–haired Siren growled.

  
From that sentence on there was an exachalation of events, Lilith attacking again forcing Angel to shoot, while the shield around her started cracking. The Vault Hunters shooting at the turrets.  
And Angel suddenly didn't felt so sure, even if the Loader Bots continued to be digi- constructed, even if the turrets – the intact ones– kept firing. For the first time, the girl felt like she was in danger.  
Her father's voice echoed from the speakers in the room, his masked face was on every holoscreen and ... and he was begging them to spare her. Angel had never heard her father begging someone, he seemed so desperate. The girl lost her concentration only for a moment, the shield around her turned off. The shock wave of Lilith's Phasewalk struck her in full force, sending her crashing against one of Eridium's tanks that surrounded the room. ( _They had never been meant for her, the eridium flowed down to the Key Chamber, located under the Core, where Lilith was before_ ).

  
"Angel!"

  
The young Siren tried to get back on her feet, but she couldn't. Her wings of energy enveloped her in a warm cocoon, while her powers tried to heal her.

  
"Look, Jack, because this ... this is what my revenge looks like"Lilith grabbed her by the neck and lifted her. The hands of the Fire Siren were purple, as the eridium that had been pumped into her veins for years, and they burned against the girl's skin. And then she threw her to the center of the room. While a sphere of purple energy was created on the palm of her free hand.

  
But before the Fire Siren could strike, a shot resounded in the air.  
The Commando held a Dahl pistol in his hands, but it soon fell from his trembling grip, while his cerulean eyes were fixed on the little girl he had just shot. He had done it to avoid her the suffering of whatever Lilith had in store for her.

 

A part of the Commando never stopped wondering what would have happened if he had instead shoot at the Fire Siren.


End file.
